Not now Scorpius, Papa is flirting
by Healer-Malfoy
Summary: Wrote for Cremebunny, who drew the lovely Chibi this goes with.


" Papa, what are you doing now?" Scorpius cried pulling at his dads straight legged trousers. It was bring your kid to work day, and Draco worked at Gringots. The constant flow of people in and out of the bank made work there hell, but Draco enjoyed it and at the end of each day he got payed well and went home with a smile on his face. Today was different, the day was going slow, as if mocking him in front of his son. Draco sat there, counting the sickles and nuts on his desk. Then finally as if his prayers were answered, well almost answered. The loud creak of the bank door was heard. Now was his chance to show his son what he did for a living was actually fun at times and not just desk work.

Harry had just got off work, and being Friday he had just gotten paid and had to deposit money into his vault. Of course as always on the way he had gotten a call from a very angry Ginny where she reminded him once again that it was his weekend to take Albus. So now Harry had Albus attached to his hip asking constantly asking why they had to stop at the bank. Harry shrugged the child off in favor of finding somebody who could help him. Harry made his way swiftly to the very back of the bank where he noticed that the place was empty for a Friday. However there seemed to be somebody who was racing his way to greet him anyways.

Draco got up from his desk in a rush. ( At least as fast as you could go with a child attached to your leg. ) He soon noticed that the person he would be taking down to the vault was none other then Potter. Harry had not spoke to him since the war ended, not so much as a tease or a taunt. He thought that the he was out of his life for man probably didn't even know Draco worked there.

" Daddy I wanna go home. " Albus complained. However Harry was no longer focused on his child at all any more, but the fact that Draco Malfoy was the man racing to greet him. ' No that cant be Malfoy, that man has a kid. Malfoy would never have kids. ' Harry attempted to convince himself, but the similarity had him convinced. This man was as good, if not better looking as Harry remembered Draco being. Harry wasn't surprised that that was the first thing he began to think of course he had always known he was gay, and that's why he knew marrying Ginny was not the right choice from the start. Only recently had he been thinking that there might be a possibility for him to live happily with another man, but the daily prophet makes even living damn near impossible. Living with Malfoy, well that would be a joke... even if he looked absolutely gorgeous in his work clothing. " Daddy !" Albus pulled on Harry's shirt causing him to break the daze he was in.

Draco now stood in front of Harry and his look alike child. " So who'd you knock up," Draco asked involuntarily, he had meant to say something more professional like Good afternoon. Or let me help you to your vault. Even something unprofessional like 'Potter' Would have been better, but the words just seemed to have flew of his tongue. Draco looked down at Scorpius who was still clinging to his leg rather tightly.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. This was definitely Malfoy. " I think I could ask you the same question." He paused, and looked at Albus. Was this O.K. to even talk about in front of his son. The boy seemed to be confused by the whole situation. " I didn't knock up anybody. Albus was planned. " Harry smirked feeling pleased that he had that to hold over Draco's head. Draco frowned, He wished he could say the same thing. " However I divorced Albus's mother a year ago. " Draco looked down at his own son he loved Scorpius but would have never had kids if it wasn't a accident.

" Are you asking me the same thing?" He said in a almost flirty tone. " Because honestly I really didn't think that the Great Harry potter would be interested in why I left my wife. And yes I left her. " Draco said all of this with a very sexy smirk on his face, unlike the ones he would use in school. Harry looked the Malfoy curiously was he flirting?

" Why did you leave you wife?" Harry said sarcastically although at this point he really wanted to know.

Draco blushed, what was he doing he could have already been done with Potter for the day. Instead though he was showing off. Yes showing off that had to be it. Although was telling your enemy that you left your wife because you didn't like sex with women ( specifically the kinky sex she craved.) and held more interest in men really showing off. At this moment in time Draco realized what he was actually doing was flirting and he almost liked flirting with Potter. Draco cupped his hands over his sons ears, he was going to have some fun with this. " I'm gay Potter. " He smiled releasing Scorpius's ears. He was almost positive his son knew of his interest in men, but to be safe he did so.

Harry couldn't help but to gasp loudly, drawing the attention of others who worked at the bank. Malfoy was gay. He knew it. Gut instinct told him that changed things. Forget instinct he knew it changed things. Since he walked in he had felt the change in the mans attitude towards him, and he really was flirting. ' Malfoy fancies me ' Harry thought frantically, as his face turned a blushing scarlet. As couldn't help but feel attracted to the male when he was flirting with him. " Well then ..." He stuttered. " I need you to take me to my vault." Harry said in search of a subject change fast before he did something he would later regret.

" Potter I am not naive." Draco smiled again looking the man up and down his body, " You like this don't you" Draco paused." Me flirting with you."

" Work is boring papa, I wanna go home. " Scorpius complained. The child had been so quite so far, and the second Draco was ready to make a real move he spoke. " Home Papa." The small boy demanded.

" Not now Scorpius." Draco said sternly. as he leaned closer to Potter and the child. " On second though your very right. We should go home. " At this moment Draco was breathing the words into Harry's ear, and Harry could not Have been more turned on by the man at the time.

" Really!" The child beamed as he let go of Draco pants leg and in turn grabbed on to Harry's. Scorpius was not a dumb child, growing up he had heard many story's of the Great Harry Potter. His father never said it but of course he knew he loved the man. It was a different kind of love, one that took rejection, and rivalry but grew to jealousy and denial. Only for each other to find out years later that you have been living lies not admitting to such love, and now was your chance. Your only chance.

" Who is he?" Albus said referring to the child that seemed quite taken with his dad. Harry who was only looking at Draco took a moment to respond.

" I... I think he is my boyfriend." The male blushed gaining attention from both children as this was not at all the answer to what was asked. How ever Draco seemed quite pleased with the answer and nodded his head to conformation. Draco leaned in to Harry's neck further, planting a soft kiss there.

" So how about it Harry do you want to go home?"Draco said, his tone flirty.

Oh My God Cremebunny,

This is a lot late, but that's only because I rewrote it so many times. ;A;

I don't know if I did the chibi justice or not with this fan fic.

Also I added Albus in as you can see, I thought it would be cute, if they both had their kids with them.

I hope you like it I would love to write more for you if you'll let me.


End file.
